


Crayola Doesn't Make a Color for Your Eyes

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When God originally created the world, everything was grayscale. Gabriel was the one that changed that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crayola Doesn't Make a Color for Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Kristin Andreassen by the same name.

Gabriel had been the one to invent color. When Daddy Dearest had created everything it had been black and white and shades of gray. Boring. So Gabriel decided to make a request, asked if he could liven it up down there on that monochromatic marble. And God gave him permission, so Gabriel invented colors.

Trees got a rich, shining hue for their leaves and Gabriel called it green. The sky he dyed light and fluffy and he named that color blue. The waters were a combination of the sky and the leaves, sparkling, and he called it aquamarine. When he was done with the earth his father asked him if he would brighten up the creatures as well. 

So Gabriel did, excited that his dad _wanted_ him to do something besides make announcements. Flamingos were bright and blinding – pink, cardinals were flames against the blue sky, red, Gabriel chirped. And then God, obviously proud of his child’s work, gave Gabriel the task of coloring each and every individual human. God knew every human that would exist from the beginning until the end of time and Gabriel got to color them all. He was euphoric. 

Skin tones came in shades of tan and brown and peach, simple but fitting for these creatures that had once been dust from the earth. Hair came in assorted colors, anywhere between black and white, hitting red, orange, yellow, gold, brown and gray on the way. But eyes were Gabriel’s absolute favorite thing to bring color to. He could vary them the most, possibly causing them to shine a completely different color in various types of light. Eyes that were green in sunlight were brown by firelight and gold when either form of light hit them just right. They could be baby blue surrounded by a ring of navy, green with specks of gold, brown with an orange tint. And whenever he came across someone with a particularly beautiful soul he would make their eyes a little brighter, prettier, just a tad moreperfect than others. 

Then Sam Winchester was to be colored. If Gabriel had a legitimate heart it would have stopped at the sight of this boy’s soul, but as it was, his grace buzzed and flared when he was near it. It was almost embarrassing, how little control he had when he was around Sam. He just wanted to curl his grace inside the gorgeous soul and never leave. He had to walk away from him more than once just to keep his sanity intact. 

Gabriel gave him light brown, chestnut colored hair, soft and perfect for running fingers through (and Gabriel _wanted_ to, if only he had fingers). Tan kissed skin that would be stretched deliciously over muscles when he grew up, whenever that would be. And his eyes, dear Father, his eyes. Hazel, green and brown intermingled, but they held a blue tint when the colors surrounding Sam were just right. And the pupils were encircled by a thin, splotchy rim of golden orange. They were the most gorgeous eyes that Gabriel had ever given color to. And he had fallen in love with this human, no doubt about it. When he was finally done coloring Sam’s body, Gabriel didn’t want to let him go. There was no telling if he would ever get to see this mortal again. 

When Gabriel ran away from home and hid from his family he was always on the lookout for a boy with perfect eyes. For all the angel knew though, Sam could have lived and died before he had even gotten to earth or he might not be born until long after Gabriel left.

So when he ran into two obnoxious electricians while he was under the guise of a janitor, still a trickster, he didn’t think much of them aside from the fact that the taller man was enormously attractive. After some flirting and innuendos, he happened to _really_ notice his eyes and he would have recognized them anywhere. 

Sam Winchester.

He was awestruck and _sosososo_ in love, even after all that time. So he kept flirting his little ass off, trying to seduce the gorgeous creature he was in the presence of. 

"You know, we never did get your name.” 

“Gabriel. They call me Gabriel,” the trickster replied, using a name he hadn’t heard for millennia without any hesitation. 

“I’m Sam,” the boy answered, extending his hand politely. 

Gabriel almost said _I know,_ but he caught himself and shook Sam’s hand, shocked (and possibly a little aroused) by how large it was. 

“Well, Sam, would you be interested in going out for drinks tonight?” 

Sam’s blinding grin and quick "Yes" made Gabriel’s long dormant grace glow.

And maybe Gabriel had a chance with this beautiful human, the one he had loved since the beginning of time, his perfect coloring book.


End file.
